Disc Golf
Disc Golf is the 11th episode in Season 1 and the 11th episode in the Nickelodeon TV series Zoey 101, the episode aired on April 10, 2005. Plot Zoey and her friends are worn out from always running in gym class and Nicole keeps throwing up and is tired of it. To solve this, they decide to create their own disc golf team, since people who play sports don't have to participate in gym. The coach wants them to stay in gym, and finds a rule that the team must win a match before they can become an official team. Logan comes and shows off his disc golf skills, so they ask him to come on their team. Chase picks a school at random for them to go against, but the school is teenage criminals. They can only have five people participating, so they ask Nicole to sit out. The teens are beating them by 3 points. Zoey pretends to sprain her wrist so she can let Nicole play. Nicole's disc flies out of sight, and one of the teens offers to go get it. The other teens join him and the police realize that the criminals are making a run for it. The PCA team wins since the other team left without finishing, and they become an offical team. Meanwhile, Michael is not happy with his weight due to his addiction to chips, so he asks Quinn to help him. Quinn makes a healthy kind of potato chips, but they make him very dizzy. Quinn then sprays some chemicals on the chips that cure the dizziness, but they also prevent Michael from walking straight. Gallery :For this subject's gallery, see here. Trivia *Paul Butcher (Dustin Brooks) did not appear in this episode. *They compete with a school called Ridgeway. On iCarly, Sam, Freddie, and Carly attend Ridgeway High School. *The closed captions have the lyrics to Jet's "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" when Zoey and her team are playing against the team of correctional boys. However, the actual song played during the match in fact isn't "Are You Gonna Be My Girl." *Nicole vomitted on her shirt right above her heart. In order to get the vomit on her chest, she would have had to turn her head in some odd way. In addition, there was no stain on her shirt, even though when puke is left on a shirt, there is supposed to be a stain. *When the guard tells the Ridgeway team that they would be punished if they hurt the PCA team, Nicole is shown standing with the rest of her team, but she was supposed to be sitting on the bench. *When Zoey, Dana, Michael, Chase and Logan run in the beginning of this episode, Nicole was supposed to be somewhat in back of them, but she wasn't. Then when they all make it around the track, Nicole can be seen running to them. *If you count how many disks there are around the pole Nicole was aiming at, there are actually 34, not 48. However, it could be that the other 14 discs landed somewhere offscreen. Cast Main *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews *Kristin Herrera as Dana Cruz *Christopher Massey as Michael Barrett *Alexa Nikolas as Nicole Bristow *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese 11